Primera Impresión
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxMilo]Las cosas no son lo k parecen. Será una leccion que Milo aprenderá, cuando juzgue mal a Camus, y termine enamorandose de el.


_Aprovechando k una vez ya me pasó... decidí escribir este fic n.un_

_**No e sla gran cosa 9.9... pero es lo que sucede cuando juzgamos a las personas sin conocerlas.**_

**_Espero que les guste_**

**Primera impresión**

El reloj ya marcaba las cuatro con quince de la tarde, cuando el timbre de la puerta inundó la silenciosa habitación.

Un muchacho alto, delgado, de piel nívea, pupilas verdes y cabellos lilas, se levantó del sillón donde había estado aguardando, para dirigirse a la entrada con las llaves en la mano, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta beige. Otro personaje de piel tan blanca como la suya, cabello rubio rizado y ojos tan azules como un cielo despejado, le esperaba a la salida de su casa con una sonrisa y una disculpa por su retraso.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse, emprendieron el viaje entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos a un lugar en la ciudad que el pelilila desconocía, sólo sabía que se trataba de una cita a ciegas para él; y es que había accedido a salir con su amigo, por que este tenía su primera cita con otro que había conocido en el colegio...

En realidad la historia era desconocida hasta para el propio oji verde. Realizaba un favor para su amigo y eso le bastaba.

-"Espero que no lleguemos tarde."- Comenzó a decir el rubio tronándose los dedos y observando el número de estaciones que les faltaban en el tren, para descender. Un síntoma muy común en él cuando se ponía nervioso. Su acompañante sonrió al observar su comportamiento.

Si alguien podía presumir de tener seguridad a la hora de una cita, ese era él; lo que quería decir que el misterioso nuevo novio de este, lo traía loco en verdad.

-"Todo estará bien, Milo"- Dijo tratando de reconfortarlo mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda y le abrazaba.

-"Es que no lo conoces. Camus es muy puntual. ¿Y si cuando lleguemos él ya se fue? ¿Y si encuentra a alguien más en el camino? ¿Y si...?"

-"¿Y sí mejor te calmas?"- Interrumpió el otro con una leve risita y una gota de sudor que le recorrió desde la frente hasta la barbilla. El rubio le apretó la mano que reposaba en su pierna mientras suspiraba y trataba de calmarse.

-"Tienes razón, Mu. Creo que estoy paranoico."- Y sonrió de forma nerviosa. Soltó a su amigo para buscarse entre la ropa algún dulce, que al encontrar, se echó a la boca. Otra acción realizaba cuando su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar. -"Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por acompañarme cuando no conoces a ninguno de los dos. Es que eres el único amigo que tengo y..."

-"Esta bien. Ya me lo explicaste"- Volvió a decir el otro en tono tranquilizador. Si alguien mantenía la calma en situaciones de presión, ese, era Mu.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que el pelilila le permitió al otro respirar con normalidad, antes de que volviera a hablar.

-"Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo conociste a Camus?"

-"Fue una situación extraña"- Contestó el rubio frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras rebobinaba la película donde era co-estelar -" Fue hace unos meses en la preparatoria, cuando yo cursaba segundo y la vida parecía mucho más fácil, o por lo menos, no tan complicada..."

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Translúcidas toxinas escurrían por sus frentes al abandonar el gimnasio. Tres el grupo de cinco que caminaban hacia los vestidores, optaron por quitarse las camisas y ser objeto de miradas extasíales.

Uno de ellos que era alto, de cabello largo y añil, tomó la toalla que traía sobre el hombro para golpear con ella, la parte trasera de un castaño, que al recibir el impacto se volteó hacia él, en tanto el agresor corría por su vida.

-"¡Mueve tu trasero, Kanon!"- Exclamaba Milo. Otro de sus amigos gritó:

-"¡Duro con él Aioria!"- Todos comenzaron a reír. Cuando esos dos peleaban terminaban como divorciados.

Retornaron el camino hacia las regaderas cuando un peliazul de piel atezada se paró en seco

-"¿Qué mosca te picó, Mascara?"- Interrogó un figura exactamente igual a la de quien fuera perseguido por el castaño, con la única diferencia de que tenía más serias las expresiones de su rostro. El nombrado se cruzó de brazos y les señaló con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida, al culpable de su acción. La mirada esmeralda y cerúlea de ambos se clavaron en la silueta de un muchacho pelirrojo que se encontraba recargado en uno de los pilares, sosteniendo con una mano un cuaderno y con la otra un lápiz. Parecía que dibujaba.

-"¿Lo conoces?''- Interrogó el oji verde. El peliazul asintió con la cabeza.

-"Me han hablado de él. Sé que es francés y que se cree la gran cosa por ello."- Dijo el otro burlándose

-"No es bueno juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas"- Comentó Milo. Mascara de Muerte le miró justo a los ojos

-"Ese chico es muy popular. Créeme cuando te digo que tiene muchos admiradores y que es un arrogante"- El galo pareció darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba, por lo que levantó la vista; mas, los tres le ignoraron y se metieron en las duchas diciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre el pelirrojo

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

Milo y Mu bajaron en la estación que correspondía, por lo que guardaron silencio hasta transbordar a otra línea, y subir al próximo tren.

-"Entonces tu novio no tenía muy buena fama en la escuela"- Observó el pelilila.

-"No."- Negó el otro. -"Y menos entre nosotros. Caminaba con mucha elegancia y soltura, tenía rasgos muy finos y supe que había tenido varias proposiciones, pero que con nadie había querido entablar una relación. Eso me hizo creer que era una persona pedante"- Explicó con desagrado.

-"Pero tú siempre has dicho que la primera impresión es errónea"- Comentó Mu. Milo asintió con un gesto solaz

-"Lo sé. Es que era tan divertido burlarnos de él haciendo comentarios sobre trompetas, la alfombra roja y cosas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, un día cambió mi perspectiva sobre él... y fue cuando comencé a dejar de respirar cada vez que pasaba a mi lado o que nuestros encuentros no parecían tan casuales"

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Acababa de terminar la clase de idiomas, por lo que abandonaron el salón para mudarse al aula donde tomarían su siguiente clase. En el camino se toparon con el muchacho pelirrojo, quien, como era su costumbre, se la pasaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Los cinco amigos pasaron a su lado, burlándose como era su costumbre; el galo simplemente levantaba la vista, les observaba, y después continuaba escribiendo como si nada

-"Deberíamos hacer algo para bajarle de su '_tron_o', ¿No lo creen?"- Comentó Death Mask subiendo las escaleras, con las manos por dentro de los bolsillos.

-"¡Buena idea! ¡Deberíamos lanzarle un huevo desde el tercer piso!"- Propuso el menor de los gemelos. A su hermano parecía no hacerle mucha gracia el que se burlaran de él, por lo que simplemente resoplaba y caminaba más rápido que el resto para no escucharlos

-"Creo que Saga ya se volvió a enojar porque conspiraste contra tu futuro cuñadito"- Se mofó el peliazul de cabello corto.

-"Mi hermano es demasiado inteligente como pensar fijarse en alguien que no está a su nivel"- Contradijo Kanon.

El rubio permanecía callado, escuchando como se burlaban del francés. No lo había tratado, pero muchas de las actitudes que tenía eran para pensar que era una persona egocéntrica; y vamos, era muy atractivo, así que tenía motivos para presumir y darse demasiado a desear.

-"Oye, Milo"- Lo llamó de pronto el castaño

-"¿Qué pasa, Aioria?"

-"¿Qué el profesor de física no te pidió que pasarás al laboratorio terminando la cuarta hora?"- El rubio se paró en seco, mostrando un semblante horrorizado; comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, ante las burlas de Death Mask, Kanon y Aioria.

Milo se reprendía mentalmente por haberse olvidado de un trabajo tan importante; ya que estando a pocos días de los exámenes departamentales, el profesor de física le había pedido un trabajo especial para no tener que presentar tal prueba. El problema era que si no se lo entregaba a la hora acordaba, terminaría presentando el examen, y con lo bien que se le daba la materia (tono sarcástico), seguramente terminaría reprobando...

Había un extraño sonido cerca de las escaleras, aunque no le prestó atención; él seguía corriendo por el pasillo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta que tropezó y calló, restándole tres escalones para terminar el descenso.

Llevaba un fólder en la mano, mismo que terminó en el suelo con todos los papeles regados; en tanto él intentaba no soltar una sarta da palabras altísonas

-"¡Maldición!"- Fue lo único que exclamó lamentando el dolor en as rodillas y en la muñeca derecha.

-"¿Estas bien?"- Milo abrió los ojos para gritarle lo que había pensando ('_¡Cómo demonios voy a estar bien!_'), cuando viéndolo tan cerca le reconoció como el muchacho que sus amigos y él criticaban. Se encontraba de rodillas delante de él, mirándole con preocupación, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.

El rubio no entendió porque de sus labios no escapó el menor sonido, por lo que únicamente inclinó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-"Me alegra."- Dijo, despegando suavemente sus labios para mostrar la sonrisa más envidiable y encantadora que Milo jamás hubiera visto. Y tenía tan cerca que los nervios lo invadían por completo; así que bajando la cabeza para que el flequillo le ayudara a ocultar le sonrojo en sus pómulos, comenzó a levantar sus papeles, cuando el galo retiró las manos de sus hombros. -"Déjame ayudarte"- Se ofreció amablemente. Entre el pelirrojo y él comenzaron a levantar todo; y cuando el rubio tuvo sus papeles levantados, sin dar señas de agradecimiento o despedida, volvió a descender las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja y de esa forma al laboratorio.

En el instante que se supo lejos del francés, se apoyó en la pared tratando de calmarse y de respirar con normalidad; puesto que su corazón latía vivazmente, y le costaba retener oxígeno. Al tener un poco de calma volvió a escuchar el sonido que ignoró mientras corría: Se trataba de una melodía taciturna procedente de una armónica. El sonido parecía venir de las escaleras, lo que le hacia deducir que el galo era quien tocaba tan triste entonación

Entonces Milo sintió algo más que curiosidad por saber la razón de que una persona tan popular y cotizada, albergara sentimientos de esa magnitud.

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

El rubio guardó silencio, como si aún pudiera escuchar ese sonido.

-"Sé que parece algo intrascendente, pero desde ese día dejé de verlo de la misma forma."- Explicaba. -"No entendí porque una persona presuntamente egocéntrica, podría preocuparse y no burlarse, de alguien que acababa de caer tan graciosamente como yo, por las escaleras."

-"Tienes razón. No es coherente."- Puntualizó Mu. -"De cualquier forma, eso no me da la impresión de que cambiaras tu modo de ser con él."

-"No, no lo hice."- Aceptó. -"Death Mask tenía demasiado influencia en el grupo, menos en Saga; incluso, él pidió un cambio de grupo, y curiosamente le asignaron el de Camus."- Frunció levemente el entrecejo, rememorando un par de detalles. -"Sé que mi amigo nunca quiso nada más con él, aunque se volvieron amigos y nosotros pensamos que había algo más entre ellos"

-"¿Pero estás seguro que jamás lo hubo?"- Preguntó el pelilila. Milo asintió con una sonrisa

-"Te sonará extraño, pero Saga no parecía ser de las personas interesadas en formar una relación, no en ese momento; a él le importaba aumentar su calificación o conservar la que ya tenía."- Respondió

-"¿Y que me dices de Camus?"- Inquirió, aún inseguro de los argumentos de su acompañante. En las mejillas del rubio apareció un leve sonrojo

-"No es por presumir, pero él parecía más interesado en mi."- Hizo un momento de silencio antes de proseguir. -"La razón por la que Camus tocaba tan melancólicamente la armónica, se debía a que estaba solo; ya que todo el mundo lo juzgaba por ser algo que no era. A Camus siempre le ha gustado ser reservado, y eso a muchas personas no les parecía; por ello le inventaban tantos calificativos que no tenía. El más certero describía su físico, en cuanto al carácter nadie lo conoció."

-"Suele pasar. Esta sociedad discrimina lo que es diferente". Comentó Mu con vasto desagrado. -"Bueno, pero no me has contado lo más importante: como es que terminaron juntos."

-"Si te soy sincero... la verdad es que no lo recuerdo..."

-"¡Ah, vamos! No me salgas ahora con eso"- Milo comenzó a reír.

-"Digamos que después de encontrarnos en las escaleras, comenzamos a toparnos seguido: en los corredores, incluso al cambiar de clase no encontrábamos en el mismo salón. Él me miraba con mucha atención, siempre con su cuaderno en la mano. Yo me pasaba de largo puesto que me ponía muy nervioso; además, yo aún creía las cosas que decían de él, y no deseaba que se diera cuenta que me gustaba..."

-"¿Por qué no?"- Inquirió el pelilia sumamente intrigado.

-"Por que pensaba que a una persona como él sólo le interesaba acrecentar su vanidad; y sentí que si me revelaba, dejaría de interesarle... Es decir, a pesar de las criticas en su contra, Camus no dejaba de tener admiradores por toda la escuela: personas que lo acosaban -por así decirlo-, gente que le sonreía con la esperanza de obtener algo más con él... todo eso. Camus era como un trofeo que muchos se disputaban. Yo lo trataba con indiferencia, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía..."

-"¡Ah! Ya entiendo."- Respondió en forma pensativa -"Si, era una situación difícil, sobre todo porque el único que quizá sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos era Saga."

-"Si, y yo no podía preguntárselo o me vería bastante obvio, ¿No lo crees?"

-"Entonces, si Camus no sabía que le interesabas, y tú no estabas seguro de lo que él sentía por ti, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos?"- El rubio sonrió en forma divertida.

-"Vaya que eres ansioso"- Mu fijó su atención en el techo del vagón.

-"Todo el camino he querido saber esa respuesta"- Contestó inocentemente. El rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda

-"De acuerdo, te lo diré."

-"¡Por fin!"- Exclamó el pelilila. Milo le observó con recelo

-"Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso..."

-"Lo siento..."- El rubio se aclaró la garganta, sin percatarse que sus pupilas comenzaban a brillar

-"Fue en la fiesta de fin de año. En la reunión estaban concentrados todos los grupos de primero, segundo y tercero. Camus no solía ser de esos que asistían a fiestas; pero esa noche fue la excepción..."

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Hacia unas que el baile dio inicio. Los alumnos de la escuela preparatoria, en su mayoría, se encontraban concentrados en el gimnasio, bailando, bebiendo ponche, o conversando unos con otros como la última oportunidad de hacerlo, antes de que el termino de esa noche significara también el final de su ciclo escolar.

Cerca de la mesa donde habían sido colocado el ponche y algunos bocadillos, se encontraban reunidos Milo y su grupo. Mientras el rubio daba un par de sorbos a su bebida, Kanon y Aioria discutían, y, Mascara de Muerte, observaba a todos lados buscando algo... o a alguien...

-"Por favor chicos, esta puede ser la última noche que estemos juntos... Dejen de pelear"- Insistía Milo intentando hacerlos firmar algún acuerdo de paz, por lo menos esa noche; sin embargo, ellos ignoraban sus comentarios, aún riñendo por ninguna cosa en particular, sólo por el gusto de discutir.

-"Ahora regreso"- Dijo de pronto el peliazul de cabello corto. Ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, ni siquiera Milo. Pasados algunos minutos la música se detuvo, y por alguna extraña razón, todos miraban con asombro hacia la puerta mientras murmuraban. El rubio se percató de aquello, así que dirigió su completa atención como los otros, escuchando un rumor

-"¿Le tiró la bebida encima?"

-"Sí.

-"¡No puedo creer que se atreviera!"

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, para enterarse del suceso que los tenía a todos tan consternados

-"¡Eres un estúpido egocéntrico!"- Escuchó el grito de Mascara de Muerte -"¿Quién te crees, el descendiente de algún rey francés?"- Cuando Milo llegó al epicentro, entendió la causa de que circularan aquellos rumores.

El peliazul se mantenía de frente a Camus, quien tenía el ponche derramado sobre toda la solapa de su traje, permaneciendo inmune a los insultos proferidos por el otro.

-"¡Ya basta, DM!"- Reprendió Saga.

-"El problema es entre el 'principito' y yo"- Rezongó en forma despectiva. El pelirrojo no decía nada; únicamente lo miraba impasible, como si sus insultos no le afectaran

-"Mascara de Muerte, ¿qué pasa?"- Preguntó el rubio.

-"Este tipejo que como siempre se cree mejor que TODOS nosotros"- Respondió aún bastante malhumorado. Aioria y Kanon se les unieron, barriendo con la mirada al pelirrojo, como todos en la fiesta. Milo le miró directamente a los ojos, y casi podía jurar que su mirada le decía 'no es cierto'.

-"El hecho de que lo invitaras a bailar y Camus no accediera, no quie..."

-"¡Cállate, Saga!"- Volvió a gritar el pelicorto. -"¿Qué no entiendes que el problema no es contigo? Tú ahora pasaste a ser un cero a la izquierda; porque el hecho de que estés con él, no quiere decir que también valgas más que nosotros. Al contrario, los dos valen tan poco que podría vomitar sobre ustedes sin que a alguien aquí le importara"- Algunas risas se escucharon. Milo notó que los puños del pelirrojo comenzaban a crisparse, y que su rostro ya no se veía tan inmutable como antes -"¿O qué, acaso pensaste que por venir a la fiesta de graduación pondríamos la alfombra roja y sacaríamos las trompetas para recibir a su majestad asnal... digo, real?"- Más risas se dejaron escuchar. -"Además, no tenemos una corona para esta ocasión tan especial... ¡Oh, espera! Podemos coronarte de otra forma"- Le quitó el vaso de ponche que tranquilamente Aioria degustaba, y se lo regó en la coronilla de la cabeza gala. Algunos comenzaron a reír, a otros les pareció que había llegado demasiado lejos; sobre todo el rubio, que al ver Camus no se atrevía a defenderse y el cómo sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza, no aguantó callar más su secreto.

El pelirrojo había soportado demasiado, incluso Saga se arrepintió de haberlo convencido a asistir para hablar con cierta persona; pero ahora ya nada importaba. Había sido humillado y no creía poder volver a mirar a nadie más a la cara. Estaba por salir corriendo, cuando escuchó el reclamo de alguien que no era su amigo peliazul

-"¡¡Ya es suficiente!!"- Gritó Milo fastidiado, bastante molesto. Se colocó delante de Camus y le dirigió al pelicorto una mirada desafiante

-"¿Tú lo estas defendiendo?"- Cuestionó. El rubio no sabía muy bien lo que hacia, sólo sabía que iba a defender al chico que le gustaba a capa y espada

-"Sí, yo lo estoy defendiendo; es que ya estoy arto de tu estúpida actitud y de que siempre trates de manejarnos a todos como si fuéramos tus muñecos. Tan sólo mira a Kanon y a Aioria, parecen no tener dignidad."- Sus dos amigos se sorprendieron por aquél certero, y cruel comentario; pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

-"Milo, me estas fastidiando"- Advirtió el peliazul.

-"¡Qué me importa! Tú los has fastidiado desde que llegó a la escuela."

-"Te lo advierto..."- Volvió a apremiar apretando los dientes y los puños, incluso parecía que las uñas se enterraban en su piel.

-"¡No me importan tus amenazas! Él ni siquiera te ha respondido porque es un caballero, más de lo que tú algún día podrás ser. ¿No lo entiendes? Él no es como todo este tiempo te las has pasado pregonando."- Recordó la oración que Saga no terminó de formular. -"¿Y sabes que más? Ahora sé porque lo odias tanto, porque él jamás quiso nada contigo ¿No es cierto? Te rechazó tantas veces que le hiciste mala fama, y la mayoría aquí te hicimos caso... ¡Qué ingenuos!"- Los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Mascara de Muerte perdió su postura malévola, para mostrarse pasmado, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Milo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había quedado al descubierto, su cerebro también captó la razón por la que el rubio lo 'acusaba'; así que se cruzó de brazos con una mueca mordaz en su faz

-"Claro, y como tú crees que a ti si te va a hacer caso, por eso lo defiendes"- El corazón de Milo latía apresuradamente. Podría negar los cargos y hacer de cuenta que todo aquello lo realizaba por fraternidad, y no porque en realidad quería llegar a algo más con el pelirrojo; sin embargo, sus labios cosquilleaban ansiosos por revelar su secreto.

Y así lo hizo:

-"Yo sólo sé que no es como tú pretendes hacernos creer, y si me gusta y él no quiere nada conmigo, no por ello voy a decir que es cree mejor que yo. La virtud de una persona esta en saber perder, y en aceptar que los demás también tienen libertad de cátedra"- Para el desagrado de Mascara Mortal, el pelirrojo mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Creí que eras más inteligente."- Respondió en forma altanera. -"En fin..."- Se revolvió el cabello delantero en forma sensual, para después darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia Kanon y Aioria -"Vamos, chicos, su discurso me esta dando sueño"- Pero ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se mostraron ceñudos.

-"Mascara de Muerte, piérdete"- Decretó el gemelo de forma fría.

-"¿Cómo?"- Inquirió el pelicorto sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-"Lo que oíste"- Completó el castaño en el mismo tono que Kanon -"Ya nos cansamos de ser tus perritos falderos"- Por un segundo parecía que Mascara Mortal iba a rogarles o a hacer algo para que le abandonaran como Milo; no obstante, comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos

-"Como quieran"- Fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

Milo tomó aire al sentir que la situación espantosa por fin había terminado, sintiéndose más tranquilo conforme el sonido de la fiesta volvía a hacerse presente; aunque el gusto le duró poco cuando recordó que sus sentimientos habían quedado completamente descubiertos para la escuela y sobre todo, para Camus...

Despacio dio la vuelta, intentando encontrarse con esas pupilas caoba que podrían revelarle rechazo o aceptación; pero, en cuanto ambas luces se cruzaron, el rubio no aguantó el contacto y salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio sin atravesarse a esperar la primera reacción del taheño.

Sentía que había metido la pata. Se prometió a sí mismo que no le haría saber cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora lo había hecho. No estaba seguro de que sólo alimentara su ego... pero estaba tan confundido. No quería enfrentarse al rechazo, o a la burla.

Salió hacia la entrada del edificio del gimnasio, hacia el jardín que dividía aquella zona deportiva del resto de los edificios donde solían tomar clases teóricas. Se detuvo tras una columna, la cual tomó como sostén para robar un poco de aire e intentar calmarse después de aquella carrera.

No se arrepentía de haberle defendido, de cualquier forma ni siquiera se hablaban; así que Milo no perdía nada, más que la oportunidad de sentirse observado por el galo, a quien, seguramente, el interés ya se le habría muerto.

Suspirando tomó asiento en un peldaño, observando como sus manos temblaban intensamente; quizá si las piernas no estuvieran en la misma calidad, ya hubiera corrido hasta su auto...

Se quedó un rato en aquella posición, intentando ordenarle a sus extremidades que recuperaran el control para poder marcharse a casa; pero, cuantos más esfuerzos hacia por aminorar sus nervios, más razones de peso tenía para permanecer en aquél sitio y posición.

De pronto una hoja de papel cubrió su visión. Se trataba de un dibujo; y no cualquier dibujo, era un retrato a lápiz de él. Aquél grabado lo mostraba corriendo por el gimnasio, con sus pantalones cortos, la playera sin mangas y su cabello amarrado; parecía que estaba haciendo ejercicio, calentando, tal vez...

Instintivamente la comisura labial se replegó en dirección a los oídos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró en el momento que se puso en pie y reconoció al pelirrojo como propietario de aquél dibujo. Varias preguntas surcaron su cabeza como ¿qué hacia él mismo dibujado a lápiz en la hoja? ¿Por qué el galo le enseñaba el dibujo? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué diantre estaba haciendo ahí el pelirrojo, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el gimnasio?

-"Antes de que decidas huir otra vez, quiero que me des tu opinión"- Le extendió la hoja de papel; pero Milo se encontraba demasiado consternado como para captar lo que en realidad quería. -"Enserio, me importa mucho saber cual es tu parecer... No soy un pintor muy talentoso... pero... "

-"¿Bromeas?"- Inquirió el rubio olvidando la situación. Tomó la hoja que el francés le estaba mostrando, para admirar los detalles correspondientes a su propia figura. -"Es uno de los mejores dibujos que he visto"- Comentó al final, regresándole su bosquejo

-"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó el taheño un poco avergonzado.

-"¿Tengo cara de mentiroso?"- Inquirió el rubio señalando su rostro, a lo que el galo respondió con una mágica sonrisa

-"Por supuesto que no"- Milo también sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta que había permanecido varios minutos (segundos, en realidad) sonriéndose y mirándose fijamente. De tal manera que planeó correr hacia el auto y desaparecer, antes de perder de nuevo su valor... -"Tengo más dibujos como este"- Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, como si hubiera interpretado las intenciones de rubio. Entonces otro mar de preguntas mezcladas con pensamientos, inundó el cerebro del oji azul. Ahora se disputaba entre cual era la reflexión que debería seguir: Si dejarlo solo hablándole a nada, o preguntarle la razón de que tuviera papeles plasmados con su silueta.

Definitivamente su mente era un caos, y el que aquél chico permaneciera observándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, no le ayudaba en nada...

-"¿No vas a preguntarme nada?"- Indagó el pelirrojo aún más sonriente, tal vez fascinado con perturbarle de esa forma. Quizá al rubio no le importaba enterarse de nada...

¡Mentira! Si fuera a morir en ese preciso momento, y tuviera derecho a una pregunta, en vez de saber la respuesta a todas aquellas incógnitas que el hombre se desvivía en responder, él hubiera formulado un solo cuestionamiento:

-"¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo?"- La carne y músculos en sus piernas, parecían haber sido cambiados por plomo; lo cual le hizo saber que no podría moverse hasta obtener una respuesta.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista hacia su propio calzado, sonriendo, para enseguida depositar su mirada en la celeste del rubio.

-"¿Sabes por qué vine a la fiesta?"- Milo no creía que la mejor manera de responder una pregunta fuera regresando otra.

-"No tengo ni idea"- Respondió con firmeza.

-"Saga me convenció de hacerlo porque tenía que entregarle esto a su dueño"- Se llevó una mano al interior del traje, del cual sacó unas cuantas hojas en blanco que le dio al rubio. Milo frunció tenuemente el ceño, mientras tomaba los papeles y se observaba pintado a lápiz riendo, comiendo, de perfil, y una de frente... -"Saga las guardó. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera o hubieran terminado manchadas de ponche."- Explicó con una risita. Pero el rubio estaba más confundido que antes. -"La pregunta es... ¿Tengo yo una oportunidad contigo?"- El oji azul dejó de observar los dibujos, para centrar su atención en el semblante sonrosado (igual que el suyo) del pelirrojo.

Ahora entendía la razón de sus encuentros no tan casuales, el que siempre llevara una libreta en la mano, y el que a veces se sintiera extrañamente vigilado.

No supo que decir. Sus labios no se movían, tampoco presentaba gestos en su cara.

-"Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, encontré interesante tu persona; aunque después creí que eras... pues... ¿cómo explicarlo?... Digamos que tu trato grosero y hostil conmigo no era un buen punto a tu favor..."- Eso tenía una explicación. Milo no era lo que había aparentado -"Mi interés por ti jamás disminuyó; ya que no te había tratado y no podía juzgarte injustamente, menos cuando Saga me hablaba tan bien de ti"- Volvió a bajar la mirada -"No sabía si seria correcto decirte que me gustabas, menos cuando parecía que yo te desagradaba; claro, tú me diste valor cuando fuiste el único en mirar más allá de lo que aparentaba. Soy un chico solitario, y creo que eso fue lo que contribuyó a que me trataras de esa forma, ¿No es verdad?"- De nuevo subió la vista, observando con su cara sonriente el rostro aún cautivado de Milo

El rubio no creía que hubiera algún otro argumento que dar. Tenía la respuesta de tantos cuestionamientos que le faltaban las palabras para expresar la emoción que se adueñaba de él.

-"Sé que no nos conocemos, por eso me gustaría pedirte una oportunidad y el tiempo para que podamos hacerlo..."- Milo sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía tan rápido con la cabeza, que de milagro no se lastimó el cuello. -"Perfecto. ¿Quieres bailar?"- Le tendió la mano. El rubio había estado concentrado en la voz del galo, que olvidó la música pausada que provenía del gimnasio.

En realidad no le importaba que clase de melodía fuera mientras aceptara su invitación, pegara su cuerpo contra el del taheño, y disfrutara de la brisa nocturna, del cielo estrellado y del sentimiento compartido con Camus...

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

Por fin descendieron del tren. Milo más nervioso que el principio, Mu con sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Cuando salieron de la estación, el pelilila no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas, no hasta conocer al famoso pelirrojo.

Caminaron por un parque en dirección a una fuente con forma de jinete, tal vez una persona importante dentro de la historia que el oji verde no conocía. Estaba pensando en la identidad de aquél caballero, cuando escuchó un llamado

-"¡Milo!"- Tanto el rubio como él dirigieron su mirada hacia un punto de la fuente, donde se encontraban dos muchachos de pie: uno de cabello rojo ondeando la mano en el aire, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; el otro era mucho más alto de cabello azul, serio, y la piel un poco más oscura que la de su acompañante.

El nombrado emprendió la carrera hacia el taheño, al que Mu suponía era Camus; mientras él caminaba detrás, pensando que era mala idea haberlo acompañado.

Durante algunos minutos en los que la pareja se reencontró y se olvidó de todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor, el pelilila pudo notar que el galo había estado igual de nervioso y emocionado por aquél reencuentro como Milo...

-"Hola"- Lo saludó una voz firme. Mu volteó hacia su lado diestro, topándose con el muchacho de cabello azul oscuro, que tenía unas preciosas esmeraldas por retinas.

Por un segundo, al pelilila le dio la impresión de que era demasiado serio para su gusto; mas, recordando la experiencia que su rubio amigo había tenido, le tendió la mano y le sonrió con afabilidad

-"Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Mu"- El peli añil también sonrió y correspondió a su saludo.

-"Soy Saga. Es un placer..."- Se miraron sonrientes, concibiendo el pensamiento de que la primera impresión suele ser la más equivocada.

**FIN**


End file.
